


Be my date

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: Joshua was in shock when he saw a pink paper. He lets out a sigh thinking it was another invitation from one of his admirers. He has quite a few.Joshua is about to crumple the paper when he saw the familiar name. In the paper scribbled in pretty penmanship.'Hi Jisoo 😊,Meet me at the field tomorrow at 3PM.I'll be waiting.-Yoon Jeonghan '
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Be my date

"I can't believe Wonwoo agreed to come with you to the Prom." Joshua speaks as he takes the vacant seat beside Soonyoung. It is lunchtime and the group is currently at the cafeteria.

Minghao and Vernon laugh as Soonyoung glared at the older. 

"Laugh all you want. Atleast I am not coming at the Prom alone." 

Joshua rolled his eyes at him and eats his lunch. His eyes automatically looking at the direction of a certain group of boys. 

"Don't you have someone in mind whom you can invite?" Vernon asks. 

Joshua remove his eyes from the guy he's been staring at and shake his head at Vernon's question.

"None. I am actually thinking of ditching the prom." Joshua replied. 

"And what? Watch your 2D anime girls all night?" 

Joshua lets out a tiny laugh at what Minghao said. 

"You know I am not into girls. But I do have my anime boys." Joshua winks and his friends fake gags. 

"I hate you all."

"You can go to the prom without a partner. It's not like partners are required to attend the ball." Vernon suggested. 

"I don't think I would like to see you guys being all snuggly and disgusting with your boyfriends all night while I pity myself in the corner." 

"This is why I am telling you to get a boyfriend. We could have gone to many group dates if you are'nt so picky." 

Joshua laughs at Minghao's nagging. 

"I am not picky." Joshua defends himself.

Joshua almost choke on his drink when he decided to glance at a certain guy and found him staring back at him. 

Joshua coughs violently. His friends laughing at him instead of worrying. 

Joshua never bothered to look at the guy when he heard his laughter during his mild dillema earlier.

"Anyways, did you guys heard about this? I heard Yoon Jeonghan is planning to ask Jisoo to the prom."

"Jisoo? As in Kim Jisoo?" Vernon ask and Soonyoung nodded.

Joshua stops playing on his phone and actually listens to Soonyoung's story. 

"Will she accept him?" Minghao ask. 

"Ofcourse she would. They are like the god and goddess in this university."

Joshua can't help but pout at Soonyoung's remark. Somewhere inside him felt a little disappointed of what he heard.

"Stop being so nosy about other people's business guys. Let's talk about what we will wear for the prom." 

Few hours passed and it was already dismissal and Joshua told his friends to go back to their shared dorm first since he have to get something from his locker. 

Joshua was in shock when he saw a pink paper. He lets out a sigh thinking it was another invitation from one of his admirers. He has quite a few. 

Joshua is about to crumple the paper when he saw the familiar name. In the paper scribbled in pretty penmanship. 

'Hi Jisoo 😊,

Meet me at the field tomorrow at 3PM.  
I'll be waiting. 

-Yoon Jeonghan '

Joshua can't even think properly. 

"..what the fc.." Joshua got out of his thoughts when his eyes landed on the locker beside him. 

'JISOO KIM'

Then he remember Soonyoung's story at lunch earlier. 

His heart drops when he realized Jeonghan must have place the letter in the wrong locker since her locker is beside his. 

Joshua place the note inside Jisoo's locker and continue on doing his business in his. 

Jisoo and her friends came to her locker and Joshua expected their reactions. She and her friends squealed. 

Joshua heaves a sigh of disappointment as he lock his locker. 

Joshua heard another set of squeals and decided to take a look and saw Jeonghan making his way to their direction along with his friends. 

Joshua is'nt sure of what he is seeing but he honestly thinks Jeonghan is actually staring at him. 

Before Jeonghan even get close to them. Jisoo and her friends speaks up to him. 

"Hi Jeonghan." Jeonghan looks taken aback by the sudden approach of the group of girls. 

"Oh..uhm hello?" The guy awkwardly greets them.

Joshua avoided his eyes when Jeonghan looks at him. He decided it is time to go back to the dorm and not to listen about the confession about to unfold infront of him. 

Joshua did not even bother to greet his dormmates and locks himself up in his room.

"...ughhh..prom sucks." Joshua mumbles as he doze of to sleep. 

Joshua have this secret crush on the Campus' Angel named Yoon Jeonghan. The guy is more than perfect having high grades, perfect looks and a varsity player at it. 

The guy almost have the whole campus begging on his feet. Joshua is one of them but he never voice it out.

Joshua never told his friends about his little crush becuase he's sure they will never stop on teasing him. 

"Is is just me or Jeonghan and his friends have been staring at our table for a few minutes now?" Vernon whispers as he awkwardly spares a glance at Jeonghan's way. 

"I know right. Did you guys do something wrong with them?" Minghao asks. 

All of them responded no. 

Joshua notice the eyes on them particularly on him. And it is actually getting harder to swallow his chicken burger with the eyes watching his every moment. 

"Maybe Wonwoo misses me." Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo and winks at the guy. He is friends with Jeonghan. Wonwoo lets out a chuckle at Soonyoung's antics. 

"Your stupid." Joshua laughs at Soonyoung and glances at Jeonghan. 

Joshua gulps when he saw Jeonghan staring more like glaring at him. 

"Speaking of Jeonghan. Have you heard? They said Jeonghan did not actually ask Jisoo for Prom." Soonyoung whispers like it is a top secret within the school when the rumor already spread like wildfire in the morning. 

Joshua was actually shocked since he saw the note Jeonghan prepared for Jisoo and even talked to her yesterday. 

"What happened?" Minghao asks setting his phone down wanting to hear more of the story. 

"I heard she is not the Jiso---" Soonyoung was cut off by the bell and they had get back to their own classes. 

Joshua is quitely walking his way to his class when he met Jisoo in the hallway. 

"Joshua, hey!" Jisoo greets. Joshua froze in his steps. 

He wonders what the hell did he do for Jisoo to talk to him and for Jeonghan to glare at him earlier when he is literally just a nobody.

"Oh..h-hey Jisoo. Can I help you with something?" Joshua asks. Nervousness can be heard in his voice. His grip on his bag is so tight, Joshua thought it would leave a mark. 

Jisoo is so pretty and even if Joshua does'nt swing on that side, he acknowledges that the girl is actually one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. 

"Don't be so nervous." Jisoo laughs and Joshua calms down a little.

"Sorry." Joshua spologizes. And Jisoo smiled at his cuteness. 

"Cute. No wonder he likes you.." Joshua blushes but he failed to catch the last words. 

Jisoo laughs at his reaction. 

"Anyway, can I ask you for a little favor?" Jisoo ask cutely. And Joshua shyly nodded. 

"Can you accompany me later? I need to check if things are complete for the ball." 

Joshua remembers that Jisoo is actually part of the council. 

Joshua agreed but he is still suspicious about Jisoo asking for his help of all people. 

"I actually don't mind helping you but can I ask why did you ask for my help? I mean people would actually love to help you." Jisoo decided to ask when he and Jisoo met to head to wherever they are headed to. 

But instead of answering him Jisoo suddenly excuse herself and left telling Joshua to wait for her.

After Jisoo left, Joshua realized they are actually headed to the field. 

Joshua headed to the field and decided to rest in one of the benches where Jisoo can easily saw him if she ever comes back.

Joshua was too busy with his thoughts that he did'nt notice someone taking the vacant seat beside him. 

"Sorry. But there are other benches. Would you mind movi---" Joshua was so schock that he almost fell out of the bench when he saw Jeonghan sitting beside him.

Jeonghan immediately grabs his arm to avoid from falling out of the bench. 

"Careful." Jeonghan softly smiles at him and Joshua swears he heard the gate of the heavens opening. 

"S-sorry. I'll just move to anot--." Joshua is about to stand up when Jeonghan pulled him to back to sit beside him. 

"I did not say you can't sit here. Infact, you sat here first. I should be the one to move out but I won't because I like to sit here with you." Jeonghan winks at him and Joshua felt the blush coming on his cheeks. 

Jeonghan laughs at his reaction. 

"Sorry. But I also have to leave now. Jisoo might be looking for me." 

Joshua starts walking away but then Jeonghan speaks. 

"I thought I invited you to meet me at the field by 3PM."

Joshua is clueless of what Jeonghan is saying. But then he remembers the note yesterday.

Joshua turns around to face Jeonghan and he saw the guy waving the familiar note in his hand. 

"Sorry, but I think you got the wrong person. You actually placed the note on my locker yesterday so I placed it back to Jisoo's locker." Joshua explained. But Jeonghan just laughs at him amused of what Joshua has been saying. 

"You actually think I placed it on the wrong locker?" Jeonghan asks. Walking near Joshua. 

Joshua nodded like a kid. 

"Yeah. Ofcourse, it is obviously stated that it is for Jisoo. Who else would you give that note...right?" Joshua ask. Not sure of what he is saying at the moment. 

He can't think straight when the Yoon Jeonghan himself is standing infront of him. So dashingly beautiful.

"Who else? Who else would I pertain the note to? Right, Joshua? Or should I say...right, Hong Jisoo?" 

Jeonghan is smiling at him. His eyes full of glint. It's like he is enjoying his time with Joshua. 

"Y-you..How did you know.." Joshua asks. His voice wavering. He can't even form a proper question.

"I can't believe you actually placed the note to someone's locker. I spent all night to perfect my penmanship for that note but you just.." Jeonghan sulks and Joshua's mind can't comprehend what is happening. 

"Wait. Ohmygod. Give me few seconds to process this." 

Jeonghan laughs at Joshua. 

"Okay, Jisoo." Joshua blushes as Jeonghan lets out a chuckle when he call him by his Korean name. 

Joshua is yet to calm himself down when Jeonghan throws another question at him. 

"So, would you like to come to the Prom with me?" His boyish grin on display and Joshua just wanted to kiss him right at this moment if his heart was'nt just a minute away from exploding.

"Yes but can you stop showing me your gorgeous face. I think I'll die before I can even attend the prom due to heart attack." 

Joshua smiles at himself when Jeonghan avoided his gaze. And Joshua never failed to notice the tint of pink on his cheeks.

Jeonghan takes something from his bag. 

Joshua's favorite chocolate. 

"Joshua, will you be my date for the prom?" Jeonghan ask. His voice sounding so nervous and Joshua actually laughs. 

"Just for the prom? I would really like it if you can extend the offer..maybe a few more dates after the prom?" Joshua asks. 

Jeonghan smiled cheekily and proceeds to take Joshua's hand into his. 

"I'll gladly take it. Few more dates won't hurt. Especially with you, Hong Jisoo." 

Jeonghan and Joshua shared a look. Sweet smiles and fond eyes being directed to each other. 

Joshua thinks Prom is not that bad when you have the declared Prom King of the night in your arms confessing how much he likes you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos I wrote this coz i just missed them so much


End file.
